The Hidden
by Sorrel2009
Summary: The story is set at the end of Series 5, looking at what happens to the Mall Rats and their friends as they escape from the city out to sea ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the TV series The Tribe_

This story starts at the end of the Series 5 carrying on the story of the Mall Rats as they escape on the boat away from the city. I am not sure how long the story will be, probably as long as the inspiration lasts.

Let me know what you think, Cheers Sorrel x.

* * *

**THE HIDDEN**

Chapter 1

Within a cove a lone figure stands on the beach, looking out at the ocean. Although it is calm in the bay the view out to sea is a different matter; dark black clouds litter the otherwise perfect azure sky of late summer.

The figure, a girl of 17 with a mane of white blond hair, shades her eyes from the impending sunset and continues to look out to sea. She thinks to herself that the autumn storms are coming earlier this year and she must make sure that everything is ready before it hits the cove. A noise from behind distracts the girl from her thoughts and she turns away from the sea.

The frown that was painted on the girl's face is replaced by a wide smile that lights up all her features; from her rose petal lips to her emerald coloured eyes. A boy is coming towards her, waving and calling her name impatiently. As he gets closer you can see that the term _boy_ isn't an accurate description for the figure; he looks like a bronzed god, broad shouldered, with a mane of honey coloured hair, and laughing green eyes the exact same shade as the girl's.

"There you are!" exclaims the figure as he reaches the girl. "I've been looking for you all over the place, if you want any food you need to get back to the huts. Laurel and Mika have been helping Aaron cook, and you know how Jake and Marc are when the girls have been helping with the cooking!"

"I am just coming Seb, I was checking the lines," the girl indicates a row of fishing lines that are secured along the beach.

"Sorrel you checked the lines earlier, they are all fine! Everything is on schedule; we will be back in the valley in 2 weeks, all in time to help with the harvest." Seb replies. He goes to take Sorrel's arm to help guide her back to the camp and food but she stops him with a gesture. Looking up into his eyes, mirrored green on green meet; no words are spoken but a realisation creeps into his mind and catches up with her worries. He looks out to sea, and she says "There's a storm coming."

All playfulness is gone and he answers in a serious tone, "It looks like we have a few days, a week at most. The fruit has all been collected and packed, some of the fish still needs to be dried and salted. The fresh has already been frozen and transferred back to the valley. We can get everything done, Sorrel, it just means this year we miss out on the feast and the week off in the sun." He smiles at her and continues when she doesn't answer, "Come on we will head back to camp and talk with the others; everything will be fine. There is plenty of time before the storm hits."

"Sorry Seb, I know I am worrying over nothing it is just I can shift this bad feeling that the storm is bringing us more than just wind and rain."

He takes her hand, turns her away from the sea and starts to walk her up the beach towards the tree line. "You worry too much," he says to her. "Whatever this storm brings we will weather it just like all those other things in the past, and all those yet to come but right now the most important thing is to ensure that we don't miss out on Mika's famous spiced chicken and Laurel's coconut cream. Come on I'll race you …" Smiling he lets go of her hand and sprints off in the direction of the trees. Sorrel glances back at the ocean and then runs after Seb, catching him up in seconds. They continuing running together, matching like for like, and giving the impression of two graceful gazelles dancing in the last rays of the sun.

* * *

Well there you have it, no Mall Rats on the horizon yet ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from the TV series The Tribe_

It has been a long time coming but here is the second part of _The _Hidden,

Enjoy Sorrel x.

* * *

**THE HIDDEN**

Chapter 2

Standing at the stern of the boat she looked out at the sea, everything seemed calm and tranquil; the waves were slowly lapping against the side of the boat and there was a gentle breeze in the air, which still had the last remnants of summer heat clinging to it.

She sighed aloud to herself and sat down on the wooden bench, rested her chin atop the metal railing, and continued to stare out at the waves. She shifted uncomfortably on the wooden slats, shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath trying to get a check on her emotions. Everything inside her felt swirly and luminescent; bright lines of blue, yellow and pink seemed to be dancing through her mind, churning up thoughts and emotions that had been dormant for so long. These feelings had made her restless and as the others had sat down to eat she had separated herself from the group trying to get a handle on her emotions.

Something caught her eye out at sea and she tried to focus her vision on the shape on the horizon. She realised that it wasn't a singular _something_ but many _something's,_ and they were breaking through the waves at an alarming speed. Her heart began to pound faster at the unknown racing towards her and then began to slow as the picture in front grew in clarity. She smiled as she realised it was a _family_ of dolphins playing amongst the waves.

The graceful creatures danced a waltz of pure joy in front of her, and every time they leaped from the water the droplets that fell from their bodies caused thousands of tiny rainbows to flicker across the sky. She was totally captivated by the creatures and continued to stare at them until they became nothing more than dots on the horizon.

Finally, she turned away from the sea and wrapping her arms around her torso she hugged her body. The family of dolphins had helped her to understand her thoughts and feelings, and she chided herself for being worried over them. It had been that long since she dared to feel them that when she had finally opened up to their possibility they had been tainted with an edge of worry.

The feelings inside of her were of pure happiness and renewed hope; emotions that hadn't been a part of her life for a very long time, not since the birth of her son. They were back and it looked like they were here to stay. Even Ebony's recent betrayal couldn't dampen them down.

"He's alive," she whispers aloud for the first time, and a smile played about her lips. And then to strengthen the conviction she shouts "They are all alive and we will be together and whole."

When she had first seen their pictures with the words DELETED written across them she had felt the world come crashing down. Alongside the destruction of the city and losing the only home they had known since the first virus had hit, Amber had felt that her life had been swirling down into a pit of darkness and oblivion. She had barely held it together as she had rushed to evacuate the city and her own tribe. On the outside she looked every bit the clear-headed and powerful leader she was meant to be but inside she had felt broken and empty. But then the long absence emotions had started to penetrate her like the first rays of the morning; they caress her soul and warmed her to the core.

It had all started when the tribe had realised that Ram was not the bad guy he had been made out to be...


End file.
